


Worth Waiting For

by Isilarma



Series: Tales of the Founders [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships develop quickly. Others take more a little more time. Seven drabbles on Rowena and Godric's relationship through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different: my very first romance story! I sincerely apologise if it turns out to be awful; this is a genre I need a lot more practise in, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It fits in with all my other Founders stories.
> 
> Written for the One Day Competition, the Gemstones Competition (Opal), the Greenhouses Competition (Aster), and the Hogwarts Classes Category Competition (Astronomy).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 964

Rowena stands still next to her mother. She would rather be reading, or practising, but Father requested she attend and she will not displease him. If there is one thing that has been repeated during her eight years, it is that family must be obeyed. Still, that does not mean she has to like it, especially when that boy keeps looking at her. She tries to ignore him, but it is difficult; his red hair sticks up at the back and he seems incapable of standing still. He catches her eye and waves.

"Hello. My name is Godric, what's yours?"

Rowena sniffs, the way she has seen Mother do. "Rowena."

His nose wrinkles. "That's a strange name. Are you a witch too?"

"Yes."

He tilts his head to one side. "You don't like talking, do you?"

Rowena decides then and there that she does not like this boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 968

"And then you flick upwards at the end."

"Not to the side?"

Rowena shakes her head. "Then you make it change colour, not shrink."

He does as she suggests, eyes narrowed in concentration. A moment later his green eyes light up as his knife shrinks to the size of her fingernail.

"I did it." He grins at her. "You're a good teacher, Ro."

Rowena smiles back. "You're not too bad yourself. I've never Stunned anyone before." Father had not been too impressed when he learned about that, but it was a useful skill. And it had been... fun.

Godric shrugs. "Maybe, but you still know more than I do. Thank you."

She decided a long time that he was not so bad. Now she thinks he might be more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 972

"I cannot believe this. You promised to wait!"

"I tried, but I do not have a choice. Father-"

"I don't want to hear about your father! It is your decision Ro; you can marry whoever you want."

"But I can't!" Why can he not see this? Does he not know how hard this is? "Godric-"

"I do not want to hear it. Go ahead and stay with him. I have had enough of this."

No. This cannot, will not, happen. "You cannot leave."

Green eyes meet her, and for once she wishes that she cannot read him so easily. "Yes, I can." He hesitates, and for a moment she thinks that there is a chance, but hope dies when he turns away. "I wish you all joy and peace in your marriage."

"Godric, wait-"

But he is gone, and she is alone. She hates him for that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 978

The tales began years ago. She has heard of the flame-haired champion who appears where he is needed and then disappears. She has received his letters, and replied to them. She knows that he is alive. But she does not believe it until he turns up at her door.

"Hello, Ro."

There are a number of ways she could react. She could invite him in. She could turn him away. She could leave him alone, as he left her. Some would say that that is the wiser choice.

She does none of those things. Before she can think she is wrapped in his embrace, and it is as if the past six years have not happened.

"You came back."

His breath is warm in her hair. "How could I not?"

It does not change anything. But she is glad to see him. Sometimes there are more important things than being wise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 991

The child sleeps soundly in her arms. Rowena is exhausted, but her joy far overwhelms it. She has been waiting for this day for so long, had almost given up hope, but this... This is worth it.

"She is beautiful."

Rowena turns to meet Godric's gaze. "Would you like to hold her?"

She glimpses love and longing mingled in his face before he turns away. "She has her father's eyes."

Rowena stares down into her baby's dark blue eyes. "Indeed she does."

Godric sighs and makes his way to the door. "She will be beautiful. Just like her mother."

He is gone before Rowena can reply, and she feels tears prick her eyes.

It was supposed to be a perfect day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 998

She should be crying. She should be with Helena. But her tears ran dry days ago, and Helena is with Helga. She will be all right. Rowena does not know if the same can be said for her.

She hears a soft footstep and does not have to turn to know who is behind her. "You should be in class."

"This is more important."

"You never liked him."

"I never wanted this. He made you happy."

He did, more than she expected, but he can never do so again, and now she cannot stop the tears. "I miss him, Godric."

Then strong arms are around her and he holds her tight. "So do I." She wonders if it is a lie, but finds that it does not matter. He is here, and she needs him as she never has before.

She grieves, and Godric does not leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th November 1005

"Things have changed, have they not?"

Rowena looks at him. Red hair is flecked with silver at the temples, and lines both of laughter and sorrow crease his face. She knows that age has taken its toll on her too. But his eyes still sparkle, and she cannot help but smile.

"Not always for the worse."

Godric smiles, but she does not miss the underlying sadness. "You still miss him."

"Every day."

His smile fades. "It has been seven years."

Seven years. She has struggled at times, but things are better now than they ever have been. "I know."

"Then how do you feel about one more change?"

One change. One change that would change everything, and yet nothing at all.

Rowena takes his hand. "I think I would like that."

Green eyes gleam. "It took you long enough."

But he is still smiling, and her own joy rushes up to meet his. She smiles as their lips meet, for their kiss is all the sweeter for the waiting.

It took longer than either of them would have liked, but that does not matter now. They are together, and this is a moment to be cherished.


End file.
